The one night she's always dreamed of
by bunnywunny94
Summary: Kinda one sided sasusaku but mostly its a saskukarin. I will add more chap.s soon please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

:One Night She's Always Dreamed Of:

Harder then he should have,grinding her theeth against her mouth.

The faint taste of blood just turnd her on.

"I love it when you talk tough like that,"she whispered against his lips.

Spressed her mound against his groin,and filled his hands with her breasts.

her short red leather skirt crept up till it barely covered her ass,

and her low-cut silk blouse gaped open whenever she moved.

she had full pink tipped breasts and a pretty face framed by a mass of unruly bright pink hair.

He had known her for years. she was twenty-sevrn,as spoiled as they come,a prpmiscuous

little piece living off "daddy's old Santa Barbra money."

she had goaded him tonight into taking her home,reminding him of the last night they had been together.

Nearly two years ago,three nights after his father had shot himself,he had picked her up in a jazz bar in Newyork.

unfortunately,he'd been so drunk he'd pessed out on the sofa before he'd been able to give her a proper servicing-

or at least that's what she claimed,he owed her one,she told him,and tonight she ment to collect.

"give it to me,lover...you know you want it to me good"

sasuke reached inside her blouse,unhooked her bra,and rubbed her breasts till they grew hred.

he'd give it to her all right. he'd screw her till she couldn't walk,then he'd get the hell outta there.

he dragged her over to the soafa and shoved her skirt up to her waist."this is the way you like it-right,sakura? hard and fast,

rough and tumble." wearing thigh-high stockings and a pair of sheer blck panties,she shivered in delicious anticipation.

massaging her,breasts,pressing his hardness against her,he bit on her nipples,the jerked down her panties and squeezed her ass. "s-ssassuuukkkeee...OH GOD,THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"you'll get yours,darlin:I promise. I'll give you the ride of you'r life."

reaching into his pocket,he pulled out a condom,unzipped his levi's,and rolled it on.

she was hot and wet he gripped her hips,slid himself in,and started pumping she climaxed almost instantly he made

her come again before he allowed himself to finsh,then he eased himself away.

there wasn't much to it. just a fast fuck,a quick come,and he was ready to leave.

His four f(s)"find'em,feel'em,fuck,em and forget'em"

he stripped off the condom and zipped up his jeans.

"you're not leaving yet?"

"you got yours didn't you?"

"yes but-"

"fine then I'm outta you next time,baby." the minute he said the word, his chest whent tight.

he'd wished he hadn't said it. she wasn't his baby. she ment nothing to him.(less than nothing)

he ment nothing to her. his hands were shaking when he opend the door. his chest felt heavy and his mouth was dry.

his shoulder throbbed but he hardly noticed,for his heart seemed to ache even more.

"I need a drink," he mutterd,convincing himself it would would,he knew. by the time he got home,he'd feel better.

he wouldn't remeber the flashes he'd had of Karinwhen he was "making love" to the pinklit.

he wouldn't recall how mutchhe hurt for her. he'd be able to be happy without her,to block and forget about her.

how good it felt or how mutch he still wants her... he missed her.

his whole life lay infrount or him. he had to make the most of it,seize each moment and hold on.

he would do what he had to and go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Charpter 2:

He jumped down to the dock and headed for the gate at the end.

he didn't see Karin till he reached the parking lot,then he spotted her slender figure

running across the sand tword her condo in the distance.

Jesus,he felt like a thought of how Karin must feel,

and a knot balled hard in his stomach. he started walkingfaster,

certain that every passing minute would only make things worse.

even more sure that with every tear she shed,the chance of mending the damage

he had done dwindled to near knot in his stomach balled harder:

a tightness queezed in side his ,he hated that she could make him feel

this than that,he hated the thought that she might never want to see him again.

Sasuke cleched his jaw,suddenly envisioing a lifetime of "women" like Sakura.

a wave of nausea hit him and he stumbled in the damp,heavy sand.

when Karin stepped inside her house and closed the dorr,beads of sweat broke out on his forhead.

a few seconds later,Sasuke started to run. standing in the darkened interior of her living room,Karin

leaned against the front door,hot wet tearrs running in rivulets down her cheeks.

she thought of Sasuke's big hand on Sakura's breast and bent double.

a keening sound came slipping from between her ,it hurt.

she had known it would,but she'd had to know for sure.

she staightened and turned her face tward the door,

resting her head on a forarm,trying to stop crying.

she jumped at the sudden harsh pounding that vibrated the thick wooden panels.

"Karin!it's me in."

she didn't couldn't believe he had come.

why would he,when he had the beautiful pinklit?

"Karin,dammit,I know you're in there. you've got to let me in."

"g-go away,Sasuke."

"honey,please,just give me a chance to explain."

she swallowed past the lump still aching in her throat.

"you don't have to explain,Sasuke you promised me nothing. that's exactly what I got."

for a moment he didn't answer."please baby...let me in."

"g-go away."

Sasuke started pounding agan,but Karin didn't care.

ther was nothing he could say to her,nothing he could do.

he was Sasuke like he'd said.

Sasuke hammered away as Karin climbed the stairs turing the knob on her bedroom door,

she woodenly clossed the room toward the bed. she stood there for a moment,looking down

at the place where she and Sasuke had made love,remebering that she had invited him to share her bed again tonight.

sasuke had chosen the voluptuos pinklit,as she should have known he would.

the pounding had stopped,but Karin scarcely noticed,caught up as she was in misery that ovwerwhelmed her.

with trebling hands,she tugged the yellow sweater over her head,slipped out of her brown penny loafers,unsnapped and slid off her jeans.

opening a bureau drawer,she pulled out the long pale blue nightgown she had bought that day,hoping Sasuke would like it. she slowly drew it on.

she stared at her self in the mirror,assessing the way the nylon clung to her breasts,the outlining the roundness,their uptilting shape,seeind the shape,seeing the way the gown curveved in at the waist then flared out over her hips.

when she had tried it on in the lingerie shop,it made her feel sexy and feminine.

she'd wanted Sasuke to see her looking that Sasukewould never see her in it.

she listened for the pounding,but heard only had returned to the pinklit.

fresh tears sat down on the edge of the bed,her heart aching fiercely,tears still washing down her cheeks.

then an odd sound drew her attention to the balcony outside the sliding glass pulse speeded up as she realized that someone was climbing up the tall wooden trellis.

hardly conscious that she moved,she walked tword the doors,listening to the rustle of the climbing rose vines against the plaster,hearing a soft muttered curse as a rose thorn bit into flesh.

in the sliver of moon light,a long hard-muscled leg swung over the railing,and Sasuke climbed up the balcony. he was so tall and wide-shouldered,that he filled an entire plane of the sliding glss doors.

"let me in,Karin.I've got to talk to you." he determinedly rapped on the door.

"go away,Sasuke." she couldn't quite believe he would go to such lengths to get in.

"open the door, you don't I'll start pounding that doesn't work,I swear I'll break the damned thing in."

she knew he would do it there was nothing he would not ther was something about that tone of voice whenever Sasuke used it,she always seemed to obey him.

she found herself moving closer,turing the latch and sliding open the door.

Karin stepped back as Sasuke walked waited for him to speak but he just stood there staring.

a dark fathomless expression tightened the lines of his face.

"what...what do you want?"

Sasuke cleard his ran his palms down the front of the blue jeans hugging his muscular thighs.

"I wanted to see you...I had to.I wanted to tell you ...I'm sorry."

Karin trried to smile."you don't have anything to be sorru never lied to warnend me in the told me tis was the way it would be,I just wouldn't listen."

"Karin-"he took a step toward her,but Karin stepped away.

"go back to your women 's what you wanted,wasn't it?go back to Sakura and leave me alone."

she turned away from him,hugging herself,wishing she still had on her clothes instead of the clinding blue nightgown,which made her feel raw and tragic and exposed.

she felt Sasuke's hands on her shoulders,big powerful hands strong yet somehow gentle turning her to face him.

"that isn't what I want.I don't want Sakura,"he said gruffly."I want you. unfortunatly,until tonigt,I didn't know how mutch."

swallowing past the ache in her throat,Karin pulled awat from himand walked over to the foot of the held onto the carved wooden bedpost to quiet her trembling hands and leand her forehead asainst it."go away, g-go away and l-leave me alone."

he came up behind her so quietly she didn't hear his hands encircling her waist,resting gently on the curve of her hips.

his warm breath fanned the hair beside her cheek."I can't go ,Karin.I wished to hell I could."

he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck,traild soft kisses along her throat,and an ache welled up inside her.

through the thinnylon fabric,his fingers cupped her breasts,cradled them gently as he began to massage he nipples.

a shiver of desire rippled through her,coupled with a temor of longing."don't Sasuke,please."

"I didn't mean to hurt you,Karin.I swear it.I'm not used to feeling like this.I don't know how to handle it."

Karin said nothing.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to me take the hurt away in the only way I know."

Karin shook her head.

"tell me you don't want it and I'll leave."

"I...don't...want you."

"liar,"he breathed,pressing himsefl against could the hard brass snap on his jeans and the heavy bulge beneth his moaned as his hands slid inside her nightgown and he softly cupped a breast.

"you look beautiful in you buy it for me?"

she tride to sat no,but his lips were burning across her shoulders."yes..."she wispered.

when he leaned against her,she realized that he had stripped off his shirt.

coars black chest hair brushed deliciously across her back wile his mouth traild kisses down along the ridges of her spine.

for a moment she swayed against an image of Sakura rushed sharply into focus,and a soft sob slipped from her troat.

"you were with h-her tonight,Sasuke.I can still smell h-her perfume."

Sasuke swore softly, a moment he just stood there.

the muscles in his powrful boby were so taut she could feeltheir vibration.

then he turnd her around,slid an arm beneath her knees,and swept her up against his bare torso.

"what are you..."the words died off as he strode with her into the bathroom.

Sasuke opened the frosted glass door,turnd on and adjusted the shower,and before she could think to protest,simply stepped in.

both of them were drenched in an instant,she in her pail blue nightgown,Sasuke still wearing his jeans and boots.

"I wasn't with Sakura...not the way you mean.I haven't benn with another woman since I met you."

somthing sweet rolled over clutchrd his neck and rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder."Sasuke..."

she hadn't meant to say it with such longing,but Sasuke must have noticed,for he let her go and she slid down the length of his hadr body.

warm water rushed over them,splashing against her skin as he lowered his head to kiss her.

the wet blue nylon teased her nipples,clung to the place between her legs.

water cascaded down her shoulders,moistened her trembling lips,and beaded like dew on her skin.

when Sasuke groaned and pressed her against him,she tangled her fingers in his wet black hair.

"I know you won't believe me,"he said,"but I tought of you a hundred times tonght."

he ravaged her mouth,plundered it,took from it and forced her to give in return.

in minutes he had peeled off her clining nightgown and begun to run his hands over her naked breasts."I'm crazy about you,Karin."

he kissed her deeply again,teasing her bottom lip then pluging his tongue inside her mouth.

"I know it's trouble for both of us,but I can't seem to help myself."

"oh,Sasuke."Karin kissed him nipples grew hard and aching as he stroked them with his hands,bent his head and took one into his ringed the stiff peak with his tongue,then closed his teeth around it and gently bit the end.

Karin trembled at the sharp stab of lapped at her feet,sprayed over her flesh,ran erotic little rivulets down her breasts and furrowed into the cleft of her sex.

her fingers bit into Sasuke's powerful shoulders;her mouth teased the ridges of muscle on his he was unzipping his wet thigh-hugging levi's,letting his hardened arousal spring her up,he wrapped her legs around his hips,spreading her wide for him.

his fingers found her,eased in side,discovered her wet and stroked her there until she trembled,felt the spiraling wetness begin to build.

"I've got to be inside you,"he brought her down hard,filling her completely,sliding into her damp wet heat.

a deep groan rose from his throat."this is what I wanted all along,"he said,easing himself out and plunging fiercely back in.

"onlt I was too damned blind to see it."

shaking with the force that pounded through her blood,Karin wrapped her arms around his neck,and Sasuke gripped her her with an easy strength,he dove into her again and again,until the blood pumping through her veins felt hotter than the steam rising up from the shower.

she cried out as the first climax hit her,a long piercing wave of rippling slid over like a spray of hot water,shimmering deliciously,making her writhe and squirm.

when she felt Sasuke's muscles grow tense,felt him stiffen with his own release,she came again,moaning and sobbing and pressingherself against his long hard length.

trembling all over,she clutched his thick neck and Sasuke held her against him,kissing her mouth,her nose,her cheeks.

"thank god,"he whispered,though she wasn't quite sure what that meant,then he gave her another soft kiss."I'm sorry, sorry."

she almost said something she knew she'd was there on the tip of her tongue,there inside her swallowed the three little words and kissed him instead.

"you're so dambed sweet."he leaned over and turnd off the water,grabbed a fluff white towel and began to dry her off.

"and so incredibly sexy."

but no one was as sexy as Sasuke man could be so roughly gentle,so tender yet tough,as achingly compelling.

surely no man she had the audacity to make love in the shower-still wearing his jeans and boots.

she simply had no choice but to forgive him.


	3. A MESSAGE!

HI READERS:

**Well to start off thanks for the reviews.**

**I did have chapter 3 but some how I lost it on my cunputer so i don't have the rest of this fic right now.**

**I know I should have had a back up file but I didn't so I might just retype it or Idk because I have a lot oif sasukarin fanfics planed out so this is annyoing me because I can't start them without finashing this!**

**but if I manege to find that file i'll post it as soon as passible.**


	4. Part of Chapter 3

**I'm so tariblely srry for the long wait but heres the rest of the story:**

He drove the car up to the curb and turend off the engine, finding himself reluctant toleav. "How about a walk on the beach?" Karin looked at over at him and smiled. "I'd like that." They locked the carand walked along the sidewalk. There were nocars on the street. They crossed to the opposite side and headed down the narrow path through the ice plant. The distant couples he could barely make out in the moonlight walking hand-in-hand just as they didn't talk mutch, just strolled on the hard-packed surf, yet Sasuke felt oddly at ease. "It won't be that late when you get home," he said. "Maybe you'll be able to get some sleep." Karin didn't answer. "Pretty rough week?" He could see he had hit a nerve, but he was suddenly determined to know. Karin glanced away, but not before he'd caught the flash of sadness. "Not one of my best. I've been napping as much as I can. I'm not really supposed to, since it disturbs my normal sleeping patterns, but it seems to be the only time I get to rest."

**Please don't be angery with me ... I'm adding little by little (witer's block kinda o.o btw if you'd like to get to know me I'm also on IMVU... I'm MultiDarkness101)**


End file.
